Amor a Toda Prueba
by Neny W. Cullen
Summary: Se aman desde pequeños pero tendran que soportar lo que el padre de ella los haga vivir... pero el amor de ellos es tan fuerte que soportara hasta la muerte
1. Prologo

Prologo

La pequeña Isabella entraba nerviosa a su primer día de clases en la escuela de Forks. Con 8 años estaba asustada de no saber como seria su estadía allí y si algún día tendría amigos con los que compartir.

Al entrar al salón pudo ver a muchos niños y niñas conversar y jugar pero nadie se percato de su presencia así que se ubico en el asiento más cercano a la ventana para comprobar cuando su padre, Aro, apareciera media hora antes que acabaran las clases para llevársela a casa. Un largo suspiro salio de su boca…su padre..Su martirio…el hombre increíblemente sobre protector que jamás nadie conozca.

-Ese es mi asiento!!- el gruñido y grito de una niña hizo saltar a Isabella. Miro a la niña, era grande y con cabello anaranjado, sus ojos reflejaban la rabia que sentía contra ella- Que no me oíste…Muevete!!- los niños que la acompañaban se reian de la cara de Isabella, que probablemente reflejaba el miedo que sentia.

-Victoria!!, dejala en paz!!- la voz de un niño atrás de la gran niña hizo que la muchacha de pelo anaranjado respirara profundo y rodara los ojos. Se volteo para ver a un niño mas pequeño que ella pero con mas compañía. Cerca de 5 niños defendiendola de la extraña.

Isabella miro al niño y este le sonrio, una sonrisa torcida que la hizo sonrojar. Entonces el miro a Victoria con aires de superioridad

-Chicos porfavor tomen asiento…Victoria, Edward, espero que no esten peleando el primer dia de clases.

Victoria miro a Isabella por ultima ves y luego falsifico una sonrisa.

-Claro que no profesora..- La chica y sus secuaces caminaron hasta el fondo del salon sin dejar de mirar feo a la chica nueva.

Entonces Isabella volteo a mirar a su salvador. Este la miraba con una sonrisa

-Gracias- susurro ella

-De nada- respondio el mientras se sentaba a su lado- Soy Edward Cullen

-Isbella Vulturi-

-Guau! Ese nombre es largo- dijo el entre risas mientras ella asentia avergonzada- te puedo decir Bella?

Ella sonrio grande y asintio alegre

-Me gusta- reconocio feliz

-A mi tambien… bienvenida a Forks Bella

Los dos niños se sonrieron y Bella estaba mas calmada

Al menos un amigo- penso entusiasmada… si seguia asi todo iria bien

4 años mas tarde

Feliz cumpleaños Bella!! Por fin 12!!!

Edward estaba esperandola en la salida de la escuela estirandole una pequeña caja envuelta en una cinta

-Edward,sabes que hoy no es- dijo Bella sonriendo

-Lo se, pero tu papa te llevara mañana a Washington y quiero que lo tengas- respondio el niño recordando la tradición de los padres de Isabella de celebrarlo solos los tres

-gracias, no debiste- dije ella con lka pequeña caja entre sus manos

-no agradezcas y abrelo- respondio el habia regalado algo con tanto significado, pero ella lo merecia

Ella sonrio mientras abria la cajita alternando la vista entre sus manos y la cara de su amigo . una vez abierta encontro una cdenita de plata con la mitad de un pequeño corazon colgando de ella.

-Edward, es hermoso- la voz de Bella era casi un susurro

-Te gusta??

-Claro que si, me encanta… pero donde esta la otra mitad??

-Aquí- dijo el sacandose una cadenita igual a la de ella debajo de su sweter con la otra mitad

-Pero Edward, esto debe haber sido muy caro…como la compraste- ella se volteo para que el le pusiera la cadena en el cuello.

-Bueno.. la verdad es que papa la compro pero yo trabajare un par de años para pagarselas- repspondio el mientras la volteaba para ver como le quedaba en el cuello

Ambos sonreian como lo hacian cada vez que estaban juntos.

-Te quiero mucho Bella

-Y yo te quiero a ti Eddie

Se abrazaron con toda la fuerza del mundo. Tenian la seguridad que su amistad duraria para siempre

-ISABELLA!!!

El grito del padre de Bella, ARO, los hizo saltar, todos los dias Edward se tenia que enfrentar a la cara del hombre que demostraba su odio sin importale que fuera el mejor amigo de su hija.

Pero hoy a Bella no le importo

-Me tengo que ir. Te veo el lunes?- pregunto miradole con una sonrisa

-Como todos los lunes Belly

-CULLEN!! VETE A CASA!!- grito Aron con odio- BELLA SUBE AL AUTO

-Si, sr.

Cuando el auto partio ambos se miraron y tomaron sus mitades de corazon

"eres mi mejor amigo Edward"… "eres mi mejor amiga Bella"


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora**

Mis queridas, adoradas y abandonas lectoras. Dejenme primero pedirles todas las disculpas pertinentes por mi desaparcicion de meses.

Como algunas sabran mi vida fue un completo caos hace algún tiempo. Mi mas adorada amiga, compañera y madre sufria de cáncer desde hace algunos años. Mi desaparición se debió a que ella empeoro y me necesito las 24 hrs del dia los 7 dias de la semana hasta que el dia jueves 14 de abril a las 8 am decidió que era tiempo de dejar de sufir.

Tuve mucho apoyo de parte de amigas incondicionales, de lectoras del blog y de hermanas "crespusculianas" desde ese mismo dia.

Hoy hago acto de presencia para pedirles un tiempito mas. No he abandonado mi escritura, de hecho es lo único que tengo que me une a la mas maravillosa de las mujeres como fue mi madre. Una poeta, una escritora nata, que sus letras me hacia sonreir, me hacia llorar y lograba sacar las mejores emociones de mi rostro al leer sus letras.

Estoy aquí, porque he leído cada una de mis historias (créanlo, no lo habia hecho antes :P) y creo que mi madurez ha hecho que quiera pulirlas. Asi he eliminado gran parte de los capítulos de todos los fics. ¿Por qué? Porque los traeré mas maduros y limpios. Beteados y legibles

Espero entiendan que esto es tanto por ustedes, como por mi también, por eso. En cuanto empiece a subir los capítulos re-editados vendrán junto con los capítulos nuevos.

Eliminare esta nota en cuanto crea que este lista. En el caso de Amor A Toda Prueba, que ha estado en el limbo por casi 2 años. He decidido borrarla por completo. Al menos hasta lograr dar con lo que sigue en esa historia.

La secuela de Los 10 pasos, tendrá que seguir esperando. Aunque la idea ya esta presente hoy hay un proyecto mayor en mi vida. No se preocupen (si es que lo hacen :P) no dejare de escribir fics…con eso parti y con eso seguire.

No saben cuanto echo de menos sus rws y comentarios…me alegra de leerlas, de que se emocionen con mis historias y que odien a los malvados. Tanto como que amen a nuestros protagonistas favoritos,…

Sin alárgame mas….les pido un tiempito mas. LAS AMO  
**  
NENY W CULLEN**


End file.
